familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hanover Park, Illinois
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = Counties | subdivision_name2 = Cook, DuPage | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Hanover, Schaumburg, Wayne, Bloomingdale | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1958 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Council-manager | leader_party = | leader_title = President | leader_name = Rodney Craig | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 1.56 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 6.43 | area_land_sq_mi = 6.33 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.10 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 37973 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi= 5998.9 | population_demonym = | population_note = Down 0.80% from 2000 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60133 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 630 and 331 | iso_code = | geocode = 32746 | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2009-11) | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $21,587 | demographics1_title2 = Median home value | demographics1_info2 = $198,100 }} Hanover Park is a village in Cook and DuPage counties in the U.S. state of Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. The population was 37,973 at the 2010 census. Ontarioville is a neighborhood within the village. Geography Hanover Park is located at (41.978827, -88.146109). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 98.44%) is land and (or 1.56%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 38,278 people, 11,105 households, and 9,106 families residing in the village. The population density was 5,634.4 people per square mile (2,176.6/km²). There were 11,343 housing units at an average density of 1,669.6 per square mile (645.0/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 68.13% White, 6.13% African American, 0.28% Native American, 11.95% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 10.36% from other races, and 3.13% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 26.73% of the population. There were 11,105 households out of which 49.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.4% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.0% were non-families. 13.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.44 and the average family size was 3.75. In the village the population was spread out with 31.5% under the age of 18, 10.9% from 18 to 24, 35.0% from 25 to 44, 18.5% from 45 to 64, and 4.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 106.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.9 males. The median income for a household in the village was $61,358, and the median income for a family was $63,990. Males had a median income of $40,109 versus $29,343 for females. The per capita income for the village was $19,960. About 4.7% of families and 6.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.3% of those under age 18 and 3.4% of those age 65 or over. In 2011, 15.2% of Hanover Park's residents were Asian, making it the Chicago suburb with the eighth highest percentage of Asians.Selvam, Ashok. "Asian population booming in suburbs." Daily Herald (Arlington Heights, Illinois). March 6, 2011. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. Education The town is served by several school districts. One is Elgin Area School District U46, a Unit School District. It serves an area of some in Cook, DuPage and Kane Counties. Almost 40,000 children of school age are in its area. U-46 is the second largest in Illinois behind Chicago Public Schools. Other school districts serving Hanover Park include Schaumburg Township Elementary School District 54, Township High School District 211, Community Consolidated School District 93, Glenbard Township High School District 87, Keeneyville School District 20 and Lake Park High School District 108. Transportation Hanover Park has a station on Metra's Milwaukee District/West Line, which provides daily rail service between Elgin, Illinois and Chicago, Illinois (at Union Station). In Metra's zone-based fare system, Hanover Park is in zone F. Parks and libraries The Hanover Park Park District is a general park district established by the voters of Hanover Park, Illinois in 1964. The park district is responsible for the maintenance, operation and administration of parks and park facilities and is governed by five commissioners elected at large for overlapping, four-year terms. The Hanover Park Park District maintains 21 park sites encompassing . *Poplar Creek Public Library DistrictPlarcreek.lib.il.us *Schaumburg Township District Library - serves area of Hanover Park in Schaumburg Township (Cook County - east of Barrington Rd and north of Barrington and Lake St.) *Hanover Park Park DistrictHpparks.org References External links *Village of Hanover Park official website Category:Hanover Park, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Villages in DuPage County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1958 Category:1958 establishments in Illinois